Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Shining Light
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Shining Light is the first part of a trilogy of parts called The Shining Blood Trilogy. The part takes place in Saint-Michel, Canada in 2020. It follows the journey of Joshu Joestar, a high schooler with dreams of a safe place for his little brother, James Joestar. To do this, he takes on the gang Black Shadow, led by Mike Armstrong. He creates the gang Shining Light to battle them and make a safe town. Story Joshu Joestar lives in Saint-Michel, Cananda with his family. His father, Robert Joestar, is a office worker. His mother, Mary Joestar, is a teacher in Montreal. And he has a little brother named James. They live normal lives, unaware of what Joshu is doing. Joshu's best friend, Jerome Thompson, joins the gang created by Joshu called Shining Light, which was created to combat the crimes of Black Shadow. Together with the stand users of the town, they attempt to take down the organization that has corrupted the town. Along the way, Joshu learns how to become a leader and becomes stronger as a person. This results in him obtaining a Shining stand, a feat only done by decendants of Jonathan Joestar. Characters Shining Light Members Joshu Joestar: The main character. He leads Shining Light and helps taking down Black Shadow. He has a stand named Thunderstruck. Jerome Thompson: Joshu's best friend. He helps Joshu run Shining Light. He has a stand named Blue Suede Shoes. Steven Jones: A member of Shining Light. He is a top grade student in University. He has a stand named Jimmy Hendrix Tom Stills: A member of Shining Light. He's a delinquent with a soft side. He has a stand named Helter Skelter Madonna Knowelles: A member of Shining Light. She is studying to become a world-class surgeon. She has a stand named Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds. Matthew Canuck: A member of Shining Light. He is an astronamer who dreams of space travel. He has a stand named Rocket Man. Mac Adams: A member of Shining Light. He is a headstrong young man who is insane. He has a stand named Rumors Urna: A unoffical member of Shining Light. He is an alien who has a stand. He has a stand named Aliens Exist. Black Shadow Members Flea: A member of Black Shadow. He is the weakest of all the members. He has a stand named Californication. Brandon Stone: A member of Black Shadow. He is a local boxing champion. He has a stand named Eye Of The Tiger. Adam Presley: A member of Black Shadow. He is very cocky and pompus. He has a stand named Return To Sender. Lee Smith: A member of Black Shadow. He is a physicist who studies the properties of the stands. He has a stand named Come Together. Freddy Taylor: A member of Black Shadow. He is very cowardly, and never works alone. He has a stand named Fat Bottomed Girls. Valory Briefs: A member of Black Shadow. She is a powerful woman who uses looks to get her way. She has a stand named Roxanne. Dante: A member of Black Shadow. An emo who is a expert on firearms and is used as a hitman. He has a stand named Peacemaker Jason Dirnt: A member of Black Shadow. He is the second highest up on the totem pole. He is an insane asylum escapee. He has a stand named Walking Contradiction Mike Armstrong: The leader of Black Shadow. He is a former general for the Canadian army. He has a stand named Stray Heart. Stuart Niccals: An unoffical member of Black Shadow. He is obsessed with the Western films of the 1950's. He has a stand named Clint Eastwood. Other Characters Colin Mars: A coward who is afraid of everything around him. He has a stand named Blink-182. Rush: A part of a fourtune telling duo with Weezer. He has a stand named Tom Sawyer. Weezer: A part of a fourtune telling duo with Rush. She has a stand named Byzantine. Reggie John: A cab driver who becomes friends with Urna. He has a stand named Bennie And The Jets. Cameron Clash: A musician who plays guitar. He has a stand named Rock The Casbah Ryan Cuomo: An aquantince of Joshu. He has a stand named Buddy Holly. John McCartney: A friend of Jerome. He has a stand named Blackbird. James Joestar: Joshu's little brother. He is a 1 year old able to handle a stand. He has a stand named Hound Dog. Robert Joestar: Joshu's father. A office worker who loves his family. Mary Joestar: Joshu's mother. A teacher who loves her family. Stands Evolved Stands Anime Episodes Episode 1: Welcome to Saint-Michel! Californication Part 1 Introduce Joshu and his stand, Thunderstruck. The episode has a look at his life and first encounter with a Black Shadow member, Flea and his stand, Californication. Episode 2: Californication Part 2 Continue Joshu’s fight with Flea and Califonication. Joshu beats Flea and calls Mike to let him know about Joshu. Flea remains in the hospital until Episode 26 Episode 3: Strange Enoucnters at La Fabrica. Blue Suede Shoes Part 1 Introduces Jerome and the powers of Blue Suede Shoes. Joshu accidentally shocks Jerome and Jerome sees Thunderstruck. The fight begins from that interaction. Episode 4: Blue Suede Shoes Part 2 Jerome is defeated and joins Joshu’s gang, Shining Light, after finding out about Black Shadow. Jerome becomes friends with Joshu and goes home. Episode 5: A Long Search For Members Joshu and Jerome search for more stand users and find Steven Jones, Tom Stills, Madonna Knowelles, and Matthew Canuck. Stands are Jimmy Hendrix, Helter Skelter, Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds, and Rocket Man respectively Episode 6: A Quiet Voice! Rumors Part 1 Introduces the final member of Shining Light, Mac Adams, with his stand, Rumors. Mac is introcuded by following Joshu to La Fabrica and using his power on him Episode 7: Rumors Part 2 Mac agrees to join Shining Light after a small fight with Madonna, showing off the power of Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds. Episode 8: Helter Skelter Attacks! Return To Sender Part 1 Adam Presley is introduced, including his stand, Return To Sender. Tom begins to fight him with Helter Skelter Episode 9: Return To Sender Part 2 Helter Skelter beats Return To Sender after using his Flash Punch, which shows a punch before it happens. It confuses him for a second, which makes him call back his stand. Episode 10: A Stand From Space? Aliens Exist Part 1 Matthew shows how Rocket Man works and brings back Urna. Episode 11: Aliens Exist Part 2 Dante is introduced and Urna's stand is shown to the group. Episode 12: Peacemaker Strikes! Aliens Exist Part 3 Dante is defeated by Urna and becomes an ally of Shining Light. Episode 13: The Stands of Saint-Michel This episode is dedicated to the stand users not apart of any group and are neutral. Episode 14: Fusion Powers Over Town! Come Together Part 1 The death of Cameron Clash is discovered from fusing with a table. The culprit is found out to be Lee Smith and his stand, Come Together. Episode 15: Come Together Part 2 Lee is defeated after a fight with Steven, showing the capibilites of Jimmy Hendrix's power. Episode 16: Evil Prowls… Eye Of The Tiger Part 1 Brandon Stone is introduced as the next member of Black Shadow. He begins to fight Jerome in an alleyway. Episode 17: Eye Of The Tiger Part 2 Blue Suede Shoes Reprise is achieved and Jerome uses this to defeat Brandon. Episode 18: A New Girl In Town. Roxanne Part 1 Valory Briefs shows the power of Roxanne and begins to fight Mac Adams Episode 19: Roxanne Part 2 Rumors Whisper is achieved, which is able to defeat Valory Episode 20: A Shocking Future! Fat Bottomed Girls Part 1 Jerome visits Rush and Weezer for a fourtune reading. He gets shown the future where he dies to a mysterious cause. Afterwards, Jerome is attacked by Freddy Taylor. He achieves Fat Bottomed Girls Rhapsody and uses the ability on Jerome. Episode 21: Fat Bottomed Girls Part 2 Freddy is defeated by Matthew because Rocket Man can counter the effects of Fat Bottomed Girls due to the helmet. Jerome is temporarily blind for two weeks, and doesn't come back until Episode 33. Episode 22: Tumbleweeds Passing. Clint Eastwood Part 1 Rush and Weezer are found dead in their home with bulletwounds in their head. The muderer is shown to be Stuart Niccals and attacks Madonna. Episode 23: Clint Eastwood Part 2 Madonna defeats Stuart, but Stuart escapes before he can be killed. Episode 24: A New Plan Joshu comes up with a plan to finish off Black Shadow and uses their base as a main attacking point. Joshu then finds out he's moving to Massachusetts the next month. Now, the group only has 30 days to finish off Black Shadow. Episode 25: Searching For A Heart Joshu asked John to look for Mike Armstrong. John finds the location of the hideout of Black Shadow. Episode 26: An Old Foe Appears Once More! Californication Part 3 Flea comes back, wanting vengence on Joshu. He attacks Joshu and almost kills him. Episode 27: Californication Part 4 Urna saves Joshu from death and finally kills Flea Episode 28: An Army Forms Urna joins Shining Light and is shown the plan of action for the last stand Episode 29: A Challenger Appears! Walking Contradiction Part 1 The second in command of Black Shadow makes his first appearence and kills Tom. Episode 30: Walking Contradiction Part 2 Steven is killed by Jason after achieving Jimmy Hendrix Burning. Episode 31: Walking Contradiction Part 3 Shining Light makes leway on Jason, while Jason is still hitting hard on the group. Episode 32: Walking Contradiction Part 4 Mac Adams is killed by Jason due to a suicidal attack to make leway on Jason. Episode 33: A Returning Light! Blue Suede Shoes Part 1 Jerome comes back and saves everyone by fighting off Jason, then calling on Blink-182 for the escape. Episode 34: A Day Of Mourning The group mourns the loss of Tom, Steven, and Mac Episode 35: Prepare For War Shining Light perpares for the final fight with Black Shadow's last three members Episode 36: A Light Burning Shows the attack of Mike Armstrong with Stray Heart and death of Jerome, Madonna, and Matthew Episode 37: The Final Stand Joshu obtains the power of Thunderstruck Shining and defeats Jason Dirnt and Stuart Niccals Episode 38: A Light In The Dark Joshu defeats Mike Armstrong, finally ending Black Shadow's influence on the town. Episode 39: Off To Massachusetts! Two weeks after the defeat of Mike, and Joshu gets ready to leave. He says a final goodbye to Shining Light and gives the leading position to Urna. Joshu moves to Plymton, Massachusetts and the story ends.